queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Cattleya
"Rana, watch your mother do her best!" "Darling, come back soon. This child and I miss you..." Cattleya (カトレア) was an adventurer in her youth, but now manages a weaponsmithing shop. She is married to Owen (オーウェン) who was also an adventurer and has a son named Rana (ラナ). Her motivations for entering the Queen's Blade Tournament is to find Owen, who has gone missing. Appearance Cattleya is a muscular, mature looking woman with black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes behind glasses. The most distinguishing feature of Cattleya is her enormous bust which is restrained behind a purple apron-like dress. her boobs are huge Personality Cattleya is very kind and gentle, possibly because she has had a son, in the past she may have been more fierce and serious. This other side is shown when she fights. She appears to be slightly depressed, as she is looking for her husband Owen, who has been missing for quite some time. Abilities ﻿Cattleya is a skilled swordswoman as she has gained much experience as a adventurer. She uses both spears and her main weapon Giant killer (A heavy blade she used in her adventures) in combat with great ease and mastery. In combat he fights alongside with her son Rana in her arms; this gives her a disadvantage but she states that both of them are to die as one. She has tremendous strength, and skill; she is able to knock her opponent down with one blow using her giant sword. *Her other abilities include her mastery of smithing/forging weapons and repairing them, which gave her a prestigious and known reputation as a "Master Weaponsmith" and a well-known "Adventurer". Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) The famous, resourceful ex-adventurers, Owen and Cattleya, got married after overcoming many hardships together and settled down to manage the "Cattleya Weapons Shop". They made another friend, the "Great Alchemist" Cyan and for a while they sold rather well high-quality weapons made from low-cost iron. Rana, their spoiled child, grew fast. For Cattleya, a nice wife and a wise mother who worried about her family, it was a happy time that didn't last long. One day, Owen suddenly vanished. Cattleya believes she will get hints about her husband if she participates in the Queen's Blade, where the fights are broadcasted all over the Continent, and carrying her son Rana along, she decides to participate in it. She wields a big sword, "Giant Killer", with peerless reach and destructive power, forged by her husband, and she's a formidable master of one of her best items in her shop, the handy javelins. The battle for her might be tough, however, since Rana doesn't want to be apart from her for a second. Trivia *Her name is also the name of a flower. *She has the largest bust in the franchise, excluding Melona's Shapeshifting abilties. *She is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki (Japanese) and Eva Christensen (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals